Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is one of Walt Disney's first creations and the ruler of the Cartoon Wasteland. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Oswald and Mickey always enjoyed spending time with their father and hearing him tell them about the Angels of Disney (though they were not aware it was the phony story). One tragic day, Oswald was captured by Universal Studios and eventually ended up in the Cartoon Wasteland. During the Toon/Anime War, however, he allowed Myotismon to join him and because of this corruption took him and became the just as bad as Emperor X was in the war. He showed that by killing innocent people during the war. When the Children of the Autobots found Oswald, he was steamed to hear about the death of his father, and at first would not help them to free Emperor X, who was under a spell cast by Jack of Blades. But thanks to some encouraging words from Angemon, Angewomon, Tails, Cosmo and Blaze...and some love from Blaze...Oswald is more than willing to do all he can to protect the Angels of Disney so they can save the universe, and the toons of the Cartoons Wasteland will be welcomed back among the toon race. Oswald tries to forget the past but one cannot just simply just "forget" and one can never truly move on from the death of a loved one because there is always a lingering pain. Even when the war ends Oswald will always miss the ones he lost during the wars like Ortensia or his father. The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Slade Strikes Back Before the Children of the Autobots met him, Oswald showed up on Slade Strikes Back. He was being hunted by the Joker and you hear that he was friends with Boomer. Oswald is one of the reasons that Boomer became a hero. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe To be written soon. Powers * Elasticity of Body - Oswald's body is unusually stretchy, somewhat like rubber, as seen in a few of his original shorts. * '''Magic Paint Summoning - '''summons paint enchanted by the magic of Disney. Oswald can use this to take his Keyblade wielder form or attack an enemy * '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney * '''Magic Paint Thinner Summoning - '''summons a paint thinner enchanted by the magic of Disney to destroy damage caused to the Disney world * '''Keyblade Purification - '''Oswald uses two Keyblades to send out a holy light that can free an opponent from spells, corruption, or status abnormalities * '''Keyblade Strike - '''Oswald uses a Keyblade to deliver a powerful blow to an enemy. * '''Ear Flight - '''Oswald uses his ears as helicopter blades to fly. It is the same way Tails uses his two tails for flight. Gallery oswald angry.GIF oswald annoyed.JPG oswald fan art.PNG oswald happy.JPG oswald huh.GIF oswald huh.PNG oswald magic paint.JPG oswald oh.JPG oswald point.JPG oswald posing.JPG oswald ready to point.JPG oswald sad.JPG oswald smile.PNG Oswald with keyblades.jpg images11.jpg|Oswald and Mickey 000000.jpg 11111.jpg hqdefault31.jpg keyblade_masters_by_nuckerbar-d37sirp.jpg Oswald-The-Lucky-Rabbit-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-31157439-268-188.jpg tumblr_inline_mnobt8jU9k1rkizep.jpg Oswald the lucky rabbit by kisaknight-d4b1nuy.png.jpg Oswald look.jpg oswald and mickey flying.jpg Mickey and oswald hug walt disney.jpg|DAD'S BACK! YAY! d8288115632756f0e7c49f4d109ac694.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Magic Users Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Black and White Characters Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Oswald and Ortensia Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Frank Welker Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Rabbits Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Tech Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by June Foray Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Elastic Characters Category:Amicable Exes